


You and Me Against the World

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one way to fight Amara. Sam and Dean had to seal their bond as soul mates whether they liked it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Against the World

“I know now why I couldn't claim you as my property when you were a demon, Squirrel,” Crowley said from behind Dean.

Sam and Dean both turned, Sam holding the demon blade in his hand. “What are you doing here, Crowley?” The damn demon was the last thing they needed in the middle of a haunted house.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the three of them were back in the bunker. “Don't worry, Squirrel, your precious car is in the garage. We need to talk.”

“We're in the middle of a case, Crowley,” Dean growled. “We don't have time for you.”

“This is more important than some ghost. Besides, I’ve already dispatched a demon to salt and burn the old girl's bones. We need to talk about Amara and her hold on you, Squirrel,” Crowley said.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Why are you encouraging him, Sam? He ain't got no idea what he's talking about,” Dean complained.

“We both know I do, Dean. As your brother may or may not have told you, Moose, I tried several times when he was a demon to use spell and rituals to bind him to me so that you would never be able to get him back. Five different spells and rituals, each one failed. Three of those were sex rituals that have never failed anyone before.”

“Wait a minute,” Sam said and turned to Dean. “You actually fucked Crowley?”

“I let him fuck me as part of the rituals,” Dean admitted as he turned his head.

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Because I didn't want you to be able to get me back either. I liked being a demon, but I couldn't stop thinking about how much it was hurting you,” Dean said softly.

“If I may continue?” Crowley interrupted. “I thought it was because the demonization of his soul was incomplete. That's why I arranged for you to grab him. I expected that he had been killed too soon and the Mark would do a better job on its own. Now I know that it was because the Mark had already staked its claim on your brother.

“That claim still exists. Amara is the Mark of Cain personified. It was her laying claim to your soul, not the scar on your arm. The scar on your arm is now gone, but Amara still holds claim to your soul. The stronger she gets, the stronger her claim on you gets. She will soon own you completely, Dean Winchester,” Crowley said.

“I already do,” Amara said as she entered the room.

Dean started slowly walking toward Amara. Crowley grabbed him and tried to hold him back. Dean easily threw Crowley off and continued toward Amara.

Sam stepped between them. “Dean!”

Dean stared at Sam. He shook his head to clear it. He looked at Amara again and took the demon blade from Sam's hand and went after her. 

“No!” she screamed and vanished before he could strike. Dean went to his knees before Sam could catch him.

“I rest my case,” Crowley said.

Sam helped Dean to the couch to lie down. He sat beside Dean and said, “What happened to him, Crowley?”

“He'll be fine. He's just very weak right now. It's taking more and more of his strength to stand against Amara. It's a constant struggle each day for him not to just go seek her out,” Crowley answered.

“So what do we do?” Sam asked.

“You do the one thing I've been trying to prevent the two of you from doing for years. You seal your bond as soul mates,” Crowley said.

“No,” Dean said weakly, “I won't do that to him.”

“You no longer have a choice, Squirrel. She found her way into your warded bunker, and you had the strength of a demon to shove me down to try to get to her. She's nearly got complete control of you already. The first thing she will do is order you to kill Moose to prove your loyalty to her. If you want your brother to live, you have to spread your cute little bow legs for him,” Crowley smirked. “I will even act as second for Sam to complete the ritual.”

“No!” Dean tried to yell. He tried to get up from the couch, but Sam easily pushed him back.

“You're telling me I have to rape my brother, Crowley? Not even you are that evil,” Sam said.

“That's such a vulgar way to state it, but yes, unless you can get him to consent, you will have to rape him. The ritual will complete the binding of your shared soul. What happens to one will then happen to the other. You're already his only strength to fight her. Sealing your bond will strengthen him more, hopefully enough to destroy her.”

“Or I'll end up dragging you down with me, Sammy, and we'll both belong to the bitch,” Dean argued. “I won't let that happen to you.”

“At least we'd be together, Dean. You'd rather her have you kill me than for us be together?” Sam asked.

“Sammy,” Dean took Sam's hand in his. “I want you to leave. Run, just go somewhere and hide. Hide from her, and hide from me.”

“Not a chance in hell of that happening. You should know better by now,” Sam said. “Why have you tried to prevent this from happening before now, Crowley?”

“Because if prophecy is correct, sealing your bond will make you two of the strongest beings ever created. Only the rulers of hell and heaven would be stronger. That may be exactly what needs to happen to defeat Amara,” Crowley explained.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand and said, “De, I don't think we have a choice here. I think we need to do this.”

“It will put your life on the line. I can't do that,” Dean said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

“You're my life, and you're already on the line. The entire world is on the line. You and me, come whatever, right, big brother?” Sam pleaded with his eyes.

“Never could say no to those damn puppy dog eyes,” Dean mumbled. “You don't fight fair, little brother. Crowley, we'll be saving your ass, too, so if one of us dies,” Dean started to say.

“If one of you dies, I will personally kidnap an angel to bring you back without the deposit of a soul. Satisfactory?” Crowley asked. “Now if you don't mind, this romance novel needs a bit of sex to keep my attention.” Crowley touched Dean's head and restored his energy.

Dean sat up and pulled Sam into a hug.

“Okay, what how do we do this?” Sam asked.

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the three were in Dean's bedroom. All electrical lights were off, but the room was lit well by dozens of candles. A large copper bowl and a dozen ingredients were sitting on the nightstand. An athame was lying beside the bowl.

“What's the knife for?” Sam asked. 

“You will choose a simple symbol that has some meaning for you and carve it lightly into Dean's skin over his heart. You won't be cutting deep enough to hurt him, Moose,” Crowley said when he saw the look on Sam's face. “There is also the option of imbedding the image of an object into his skin.”

“Which would hurt him less?”

“That would depend on the object,” Dean answered. “If it means something to both of us, it will hurt less than cutting or an object that just means something to you.”

Crowley added, “Keep in mind that whatever you decide Dean will bear to mark him as yours will also appear on your body to mark you as his.”

“I'll be right back,” Sam said and left the room.

“Hey, Crowley, why isn't there any scar from when you tried to bind me to you?” Dean asked.

“Because the binding didn't work. The magic already in you rejected it completely. I should have know then that something or someone else owned you,” Crowley said, “but I was too pissed that I couldn't make you mine to think clearly about it.”

“You'd knock Sam out and try it right now if you thought it would work, wouldn't you?” Dean asked.

“I certainly would.”

Sam returned to the room with something in his hand. “I don't know if this still means anything to you, Dean, but it still means a lot to me.” Sam handed the object to Dean.

Dean smiled when he opened his hand, “I shoulda known you'd keep it. Yeah, Sammy, it still means the world to me. I hated myself for throwing it away. It's the perfect thing to use.” He handed the amulet back to Sam. His eyes were suspiciously wet, but no tear fell this time.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the brothers were naked. “Crowley,” Dean growled.

“What? Just saving time,” Crowley smirked. He began mixing the ingredients in the bowl as he talked Sam through the spell. He suppressed his grin as he noticed how quickly both brothers had gotten hard. “Now this is what you will rub on your cock before you penetrate your brother.”

“Shouldn't I prep him or something first?” Sam asked.

“The spell has already done that for you,” Crowley said. “Place the amulet over Dean's heart, coat your cock in this mixture, and fuck the hell out of your brother. The more you can make him come, the better. Ta ta, boys.” Crowley vanished.

“Sammy? Are you sure about this?” Dean asked softly.

“I'm more than sure, De.” Sam placed the amulet over Dean's heart. “Are you okay?” Sam asked as Dean arched up to it.

“Yeah, I'm fine, Sammy. Just feelin' the power already. Keep going.”

Sam coated his cock in the cold, slick mixture. He gasped when it heated instantly on his cock.

Dean chuckled. “Feels good, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, it does,” Sam answered as he lined his cock up to Dean's hole. 

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He knew from friends and reading that it would be tight and hot, but he didn't imagine it would feel so perfect. He slowly slid all the way into Dean and had to fight not to come on the spot. He eased his weight onto Dean and claimed his brother's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

Dean met each thrust and kissed Sam just as passionately. They could both feel the magic flowing through them. It didn't take long for Dean to come, moaning Sam's name into his ear. Sam kept thrusting. 

He felt like he was right on the edge but something kept holding him back even as the magic kept building and building. He didn't care. As long as he had his brother under him and wrapped tightly around him, Sam didn't care about much of anything.

Dean came again, moaning louder and grasping hold of Sam tightly. Sam pushed into his brother harder. Dean was writhing beneath him, meeting his thrusts and holding him tight. Sam was still right on the edge. He fucked Dean harder.

Dean had come several more times and Sam was now slamming into him with every ounce of strength he had. “Please, Sammy, please, need to feel you come in me, little brother.”

That was it. Sam growled, “Mine,” as he came long and hard inside Dean as Dean came again. 

Crowley returned. “The entire universe just felt that,” he said as he picked up the bowl and held it to Sam. “Rub this over the mark on both your chests, Moose, and the ritual is complete.”

Sam dipped his hands into the now warm mixture and rubbed it over Dean's mark and then his own. Blinding light filled the room. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the brothers were dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts, the items for the ritual were gone, and the lamps were on in the room. “Rest while you can. It's been a long two days.”

“Two days?” Dean asked.

“Two days,” Crowley confirmed. “I've never known anyone to stretch the ritual so long. No one and nothing will ever be able to separate the two of you again. There are other benefits that you will learn as you go, but the important thing is that now your strength in each other is now matchless. I don't believe Amara has a chance in heaven of hurting either of you.

“Of course, the bad thing is that now I can't either. Damn you both,” Crowley said and left.

“Two days?” Sam asked in amazement.

“I knew you had stamina, man, but damn, no wonder I'm sore,” Dean laughed at the look of contrition on his brother's face. “I'm teasing, Sammy.” Dean pulled Sam into his arms. “I'm no more sore than if I’d gotten thrown by a poltergeist or something. You didn't hurt me.”

Sam held the amulet in his hand. “How bad did this hurt you?” he asked.

Dean rubbed over the mark on his chest. It was a perfect rendering of the amulet. “It didn't hurt at all. It really was the perfect object to use. I’m glad you dug it out of the trash, and I’m so sorry I threw it in there.”

“After what the angels and god had just put us through, I’m surprised you didn't just leave me there. I understand why you threw it away. I just hoped you might want it back some day. Almost gave it to you after that girls' school play about our lives.”

“Why didn't you?” Dean asked.

“Just felt like it wasn't the right time with you still having the Mark. Wanted to offer it back to you once we got everything under control.”

“I hope you know I would gladly have put it right back around my neck if you'd handed it to me as soon as we got in the car that day,” Dean said softly.

“No, you wouldn't have,” Sam grinned, “but you would have put it in your hiding spot in the trunk where you still keep my baby teeth.”

“How'd you know, you know what? Never mind. Never could hide much from you anyway,” Dean grinned.

“Any idea what Crowley might have meant by 'other benefits' to this ritual?” Sam asked.

“I know a few. We'll know when the other is sick, hurt, or in trouble. With some concentration, we'll know where the other is. We may even come to know how the other feels, especially since we spend so much time together in the first place. The biggest thing is faster healing because of the shared strength. That may come in handy in our line of work,” Dean laughed.

Sam grinned, “I think I can live with all that.”

“Someone's in the bunker,” Dean said as he sat up quickly.

“How do you know that?” Sam asked as he stood up.

“Always trained myself to listen for odd noises to make sure I could protect you if there was a threat. Seems like the ritual magnified that,” he grabbed his gun and tossed Sam an angel blade. “Let's see who decided to visit.”

 

The boys split up and searched the bunker. Sam heard it too now. It was definitely coming from the library. Before he got there, he saw Cas through Dean's eyes. “Dean,” he called out as pain shot through his skull.

Dean was already moving before he heard Sam call for him. He was at Sam's side a second later, knowing right where his brother was kneeling on the floor. “It's okay. I got you, Sammy, I got you. It's okay,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close, easing them both down to sit on the floor.

“I'm okay,” Sam said, “that was just intense.”

“Don't lie, Sammy, I felt the pain that shot through your head. What happened?”

“I saw you, well, I saw Cas in the library like I was looking through your eyes,” Sam answered.

“Part of the bond,” Dean said and squeezed Sam tighter. “Somehow we pushed it to grow too fast.”

“My fault. I knew you had found whoever was here and I needed to know you were alright,” Sam said as he stood up with Dean's help. 

“You okay now, Sammy?”

“Yeah. I’m fine now,” Sam said as he stepped into Dean's embrace.

“Well, I know now what the angels are so anxious about,” Cas said, “you sealed your bond. We had no idea what it was that they felt up there. Why did you feel it necessary to do this?”

“Amara was in the bunker. She came for Dean, Cas. Crowley was here and suggested this was the only way to stop her,” Sam said. He pulled back from Dean far enough to look at Cas, “Why didn't you suggest it?”

“It didn't occur to me. Soul mates are already bound to each other. There's no magical assist needed. I don't understand how sealing your bond would help fight Amara,” Cas said.

“I seem to be bound with Amara the way I was with the Mark of Cain. She wants control of me, and she was close to getting it,” Dean answered.

“Was?” Sam asked.

“Was. I don't feel her at all now. All is feel is you, baby brother,” Dean smiled and ran his hand up and down Sam's back.

“That's good,” Sam grinned.

“I'll let the angels know that everything is okay as far as the disturbance was. They will also want to know this new information about Amara,” Cas said and left.

Dean held Sam closer. “You can't keep pushing our bond that way, Sammy. It nearly took us both down.”

“I was worried about you. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“Good,” Dean said and kissed Sam. He pulled back quickly. “Are you, I mean, are we...”

“Are we going to be fucking like bunnies? I sure hope so,” Sam grinned and pulled Dean back into the kiss. Dean was more than willing.

 

It was two weeks later when Dean felt Amara appear behind him in the kitchen. He let Sam know everything was okay through their bond. He wore a smile as he turned to Amara and stepped closer to her. “I was wondering when you'd come back.”

“Miss me, Dean?”

“I've been anxious to see you again,” Dean said as Amara slipped her arms around his waist. “I figured a couple of things out about you.”

“What did you figure out?”

“I figured out that you can't do anything without me. I’m the source of your power. If I died right now, you'd be powerless, just another meatsuit running around.” Dean touched the mark on her chest and said, “I also figured out that this mark binds you to this body. You can't leave it at all. Then there's the fact that I’m the only being that can kill you because I was the last to bear the Mark of Cain.”

“Right on all counts. It's a good thing we both know you can't kill me because we're bound to each other.”

“That's where you're wrong,” Dean said. He snapped Amara's neck.

He reached out his hand, knowing without even looking that Sam was right there. Sam took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

“You did it, De.”

“Couldn't have if I hadn't felt your love pouring into me. I know you feel responsible for releasing her, but, little brother, you're responsible for stopping her.”

“We did it together, just like we're meant to do everything,” Sam said.

“You and me against the world, Sammy. Always.” Dean pulled his brother into a kiss.

Crowley and Cas appeared in the kitchen. Each had an angel blade in his hand ready to strike.

“What the hell, you two?” Dean asked.

“You took out god's sister. You're the most powerful beings in the universe aside from the man himself and me. Are you telling me we shouldn't take you out before you take over hell and heaven?” Crowley demanded.

“Why would we want to take over hell, Crowley?” Sam asked. “You're the worst king hell's had in eons. It's in the world's best interest for you to stay in power.”

“You know how we feel about angels, Cas,” Dean said. “Why the hell would we want to take over heaven and deal with winged dicks day in and day out?”

“We're perfectly happy spending our lives doing what we were trained to do...saving people, hunting things, the family business,” Sam said.

“But if you guys want to salt and burn this body for us, or even just drop it in a volcano, that'd be great,” Dean said as he pulled Sam closer. “Then we could get back to our bonding business.”

Sam kissed Dean with no more thought for angels and demons. Cas and Crowley looked at each other and shrugged. Crowley dropped Amara's body into a volcano on his way back to hell. Castiel went to watch Netflix.


End file.
